Surprise, Wake Up
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Yoru wakes up to a rather excited Ran. Yoru x Ran


**This is not only my first Sukisho fic, but also my first NC-17 rated one so please be kind!**

**P.S. Yoru and Ran have their own bodies in this so they don't share with Sora or Sunao anymore. Warning boyxboy lemon yaoi!!**

* * *

Yoru blinked the sleep from his eyes as he felt the warmth next to him shift to kick off the blanket and heard his small lover muffle a groan into the pillow._ Is Ran having a nightmare? _He wondered as he sat up to look at his lover. The thought soon left his mind however, as he gaped at the sight before him. Ran lay on the bed with the blanket around his ankles, his eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a silent moan and a adorable blush adorning his cheeks.

As his eyes trailed down his lover's exposed, perfect body, he felt his sleeping pants tighten, for as his eyes reached Ran's waist he saw the boy's hand stroking his own erection while the other hand was busy fingering and circling his own entrance. Crimson eyes opened to stare into Yoru's shocked mismatched ones, and while his left hand stopped, his right slowed, but continued to stroke his cock. "Y-Yoru..." the name left his lover's lips as a desperate gasp and Yoru couldn't contain his groan at the sound of his name leaving those soft pink lips, edged with such pleasure. He leaned over the smaller boy and knocked Ran's hand, only to replace it with his own while their lips met in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and grinned as he crawled over the smaller body, "What's gotten into to my little kitten? Hmm, my Ran-chan isn't usually this excited...?"

"Yoru... Yoru... I... I don't know! I was dreaming. Of us, making love. I woke up and it was so hard! But you weren't awake, so I thought I'd take care of it myself." Ran's blush deepened and he averted his eyes, obviously embarressed. Yoru felt his own recently erected cock twitch as his lover spoke of how aroused he had been_, Whatever happened in that dream must have been so good_! He was interupted as Ran spoke again, "I really wanted you in me, but like I said earlier you weren't awake... and... I-I was going to try my own fingers but I just couldn't! I wanted you!" Ran began thrusting into Yoru's palm frantically.

Yoru slid down to Ran's neck, kissing and licking, leaving small love-bites that he knew would make Ran giggle in the morning like he always did because he thought it was cute that Yoru marked him with such delicacy. Yoru trailed kisses down to his chest till he got to Ran's sensitive nipples, which he licked and sucked until they turned to nubs, before continuing down. Ran gasped as he felt the older man's tongue lick his erection from base to tip before his hot mouth completely engulfed his manhood. His hands grasped at Yoru's velvety hair and arched his back as Yoru's tongue slid along the slit before he deep-throated him, all the way to the base of his erection.

Yoru slowly slid his mouth off his lover's cock to move down, further between Ran's legs. Ran looked down at him, confused as to what was about to happen, "Yoru? What-ah!" he gasped as he felt the same talented tongue circle his entrance before pushing into the tight ring of muscle. "Yoru! Oh Yoru! S-so g-good!" Ran arched his back and cried out, never having felt Yoru pleasure him like this before. _It's so good, I don't think I can take this much longer! But, I want to come with Yoru! _"W-wait...Yoru s-stop..."

Yoru pulled back, concerned as to why his lover had asked him to stop, he had been in so much pleasure and Yoru was having fun teasing him. Had he gone to far? But he was pulled up to meet Ran's lips in a gentle, but passionate, kiss and he moaned as Ran's smaller hand slicked lube onto his fingers. He did not break the kiss as he slid one finger into Ran's still wet entrance, causing Ran to moan into his mouth, the noise only turned him on more. He kept himself in check, no matter how much he wanted to remove that one finger and replace it with something so much bigger, but he wouldn't hurt Ran, he didn't want that. He pulled away as he slid in another finger and began to scissor them to stretch better. He crooked his fingers and smiled as Ran's back arched and he choked on a cry of pleasure, he had found his sweet spot.

"Yoru..." Ran whimpered and pulled his lover into a kiss and smiled as he felt a soothing hand rubbing his back as Yoru slowly pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Ran pulled away from the kiss as he threw his head back to groan from both the pleasure and the pain. Yoru moan and rested his head on his lover's chest as he gasped raggedly. "Ran, love, so tight...so good!" he moaned and looked into crimson eyes, filled with passion and love, and he knew his own mismatched eyes reflected the same passion and love.

"Y-Yoru move, please..." Yoru complied eagerly, but he kept his pace slow, knowing that even though Ran had asked him to move he still probably wasn't used to the size yet. He took Ran's legs and spread them wider and groaned as their hips met completely. He shifted slightly, searching for Ran's prostate again, and he was rewarded when he found it as he watched the blush on the pinkette's cheeks darken and his eyes widen as he cried out and arched his back while rocking his hips frantically. "Yoru! Deeper, faster! Please Yoru! Yoru!" Ran felt his whole body flush as Yoru did as he was asked and began a fast rhythm, while somehow keeping his thrusts almost surprisingly gentle. His hand slipped between them to take hold of Ran's rejected erection, which was dripping with pre-cum, and stroked it in time with his thrusting.

"R-Ran, lets come together" Yoru mumbled it against Ran's neck and he smiled as he pulled Yoru up and they locked eyes. "Yoru, I love you." Ran whispered as they came closer to their climax, "Ran, I love you too!" Yoru clashed their lips in a firey kiss as he felt Ran's come spill over his hand and their chests as he came hard deep inside his lover. Yoru slowly pulled out before collapsing on the bed and pulling his lover on top of him. He nuzzled Ran's nose, who nuzzled him back, before pulling him into a chaste kiss. He pulled away and stood to go to the bathroom and grab a warm, damp cloth to clean them both before throw it into the laundry basket and slipping back into bed to pulled the blanket over them both. He smiled as he turned to face Ran, who snuggled against his chest. He sighed and he was surprised to feel something drip onto his chest, "Ran?" Ran looked up at him with tear filled eyes that sparkled in the moonlight that shone through the window near their bed.

"I'm sorry Yoru, I'm not sad, I'm happy actually! I-I just..." he looked away, a blush joining the tear on his cheeks.

"Just what, love?" Yoru wiped away his tears as he stroked his face and kissed his lips reassuringly.

"I just love you so much! And I know you love me too, and it just makes me so happy!" Ran's blush darkened as Yoru stared at him before blinking and smiling.

"I love you too, my Ran-chan. Forever, I promise." He pressed a gentle kiss against Ran's lips and smiled as he noticed the smaller boy's tears had stopped. He pulled Ran closer and as he drifted to sleep he felt his heart flutter as he realized that they were both smiling happily.


End file.
